Particular Morning
by readbymoonlight
Summary: Every morning, Tenten gets up before the sun to visit her precious person. Especially on their birthday.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Spoiler: Character Death**

* * *

Tenten woke up earlier that particular morning. She had been waiting weeks for this day (It was someone special's birthday) to come and she eagerly got up. Today was a special day. She had plans; she was on a mission.

She quickly changed into a particular outfit she had set out for today. It was a dark blue Chinese shirt with maroon pants. She spent extra time on her hair then normal; making sure each of her two buns was perfectly placed and neat. Hell, she even put on a dash of make-up.

After making sure her outfit was neat and pristine, she trudge down stairs and strolled into the kitchen. She pulled out an array of food items that had been prepared the previous night and packed them in a bento box. After making sure it was secure, Tenten slipped on her shoes and crept into the early morning.

She stopped by the flower shop and bought a small, cheap bouquet. Ino just gave her a sad smile as Tenten walked out of the shop. For the past three months, Tenten would come in everyday and buy flowers.

Tenten wasn't surprised that when she got there, someone else occupied the area. She knew that he had a tendency to stay there and forget about the world around him but she didn't walk any further. She hated to disturb him. This had been his spot long before she came around.

"I know your there." He spoke calmly, almost bored.

Tenten should have known he'd sense her chakra, so she walked forth and sat beside him. "Hello Kakashi-Sensei." She waved to the copy-cat ninja.

"Hello Tenten." He responded, his lone gray eye never leaving the stone in front of him.

The two sat in silence. It had become routine. Kakashi would be there when Tenten came, and when it was time to meet up with her team, she would leave with him still there. If Tenten didn't know any better, she'd think Kakashi never left the site. She knew that he spent all his free time there.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked after a while, gesturing to the food.

"Just a small meal." Tenten shrugged. "I took your advice."

"Talking to the dead is one thing." Kakashi chuckled amused. "Trying to feed them is another."

"I know." Tenten sighed, looking up at the stone and clutched her chest. "Does it ever stop? The pain?"

Kakashi paused. "No." He stated simply, looking down at his knees. "It'll be with you forever."

"That sadist probably finds this amusing." Tenten murmured, more to herself then anything. She could imagine him, smirking at her now.

Kakashi and Tenten fell silent for a few more minutes before Kakashi stood up. "Well, I should leave you two alone." He smiled under his mask. "Just remember, the pain in our hearts is the constant reminder that even though our loved ones have passed on, they still live in our hearts." Kakashi then walked toward the stone and rested his fingers on a name. "I'll see you later, Obito."

With that, Tenten was alone. She waited a few moment before bring the box in front of her.

"I brought your favorite." She murmured aloud. "I spent the past week perfecting the recipe and I think I have it. Even though you can't taste it, I hope you at least appreciate the effort."

She opened the box and set the compartment in front of the stone. She broke a pair of chop sticks and set them in the dish. She then set the bouquet of flowers in front of the bowl.

"I'm not a big herring soba fan but I know you loved the stuff." Tenten smiled to herself as she pulled her own dish in front of her. "I'm more of a dumpling gal myself. Well, you know that. Remember, last New Year you had dinner at my place and you made me dumplings? Granted, you are a terrible cook but I ate it all just so you didn't feel bad. I'd hate to hurt your ego Mr. Chef. I'd say you're a far better ninja then a cook.

"Then again, that's probably why I admired you so much. You were an amazing ninja, far better than I ever was, or am. I desperate tried to catch up to you, but I have my limits. I don't have a bloodlimit or extraordinary charka. I'm just good a throwing sharp things. Although, when we were in the academy, I remember you had me help you with your kunai practice, and look at you later! You were, no are, amazing. You really have grown.

"I remember when you were all obsessed by fate and look at you. You beat fate and lived the life _you_ wanted. Not some life that was predestined for you. For that, I am proud of you."

Tenten took a bite out of her meal. "I bet you want to know how everyone is doing huh? Well, Gai-Sensei and Lee have been in frenzy, trying to keep the team united and strong. I bet your rolling your eyes right now, trust me, it is absolutely ridiculous. Did you know I finally have been given a green power suit of youth? Bet you are jealous! You weren't even offered one!" Tenten stuck her tongue out at the stone. "Even better, I look hot in mine! I look way better then Gai, or Lee, or even you!" She giggled to herself.

"You family has been a little shaky though. They keep inviting me for dinner. Even your uncle has been offering to let me stay there. He offers your room all the time but don't worry, I never peep in any of your drawers! I know all your dirty secrets anyways. I think they just want me there as a remembrance of you. It's silly but they often ask me to tell them stories about our missions and training. I think they just want to be close to you."

Tenten took another bite. "Naruto has been over there a lot too." Tenten smiled. "He and Hinata have grown a lot closer and before you get all crazy, I'll have you know that he is a respectable ninja and a gentleman with a kind heart, even kinder then you. I'll keep an eye on him for you though. I won't even let them hold hands until their married, how does that sound? Or is that too much? I know! I won't let him look at her until they are at least engaged. I know, I'm being lenient, but let the kid have some fun!

"Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino have been there for Hinata too. It's weird but they keep trying to give me condolences. Kiba hugs me and tells me it's going to be alright, Akamaru gives me snuggles ALL the time (jealous?) and Shino always says some weird things about you. Like yesterday, I was in the market, buying supplies for your food and he came up to me and told me 'I've protected your legacy' and then walked away. It's so strange but sweet enough.

"I bet you'll love this! Uchiha came up to me. He is on probation now so he can't do much, but anyways, so he walked up to me and told me that you were an amazing ninja. That's right; Uchiha SASUKE admitted you were a great ninja! I know that you are smirking up there that your rival has admitted your greatness but don't get a big head now. Your ego is big enough as it is.

"Sakura and Ino have been sweet. Hell even Choji gave me a barbeque chip, in your face! Shikamaru told me about the Sasuke retrieval mission back when we were still genin. He said that you were amazing and I have no doubt in my mind that it's true."

Tenten put her part of the bento box away. "I still have a little while before I meet up with Gai Sensei. I just wanted to let you know that, I miss you. I wish you were still by my side, forcing me to train my butt off. I still wish that after training we'd walk home together. I still wish that on missions that you were there to keep me sane and witness the idiotic antics that are Gai and Lee. I still wish that on our days off we'd still hang out together, just like the good old times. I still wish that you were here with me." Tears were collecting in Tenten's eyes. "I still wish that I could hug you again. I still wish you were there for me to talk to. I still wish that I could come to you, those nights after assassination missions. I still wish you were there to rub my back and hold me and make all the cruel and grotesque images disappear. I still wish I could be your shoulder to cry on; the one you find in the middle of the night because you just _can't_ stand it anymore and you need to let that emotion you hold up inside of you _go_!" By now the tears were rolling down her puffy cheeks. "I still wish I could see that infuriating smirk of yours. I still wish that I could hear you say my name. I still wish that you'd hold my hand. I still wish that we could go and eat your horrible cooking! I still wish that Lee, you and I would sit together in my apartment and watch those stupid Soaps you like!" Tenten was sobbing now. "I just wish you were still here.

"It's hard to think that you're gone." Tenten murmured much more quietly. "It hard because every time I walk to our training field, I expect you see you there in mid-meditation or sparring with Gai or Lee, or even just simply waiting for me." Tenten stood up and walked toward the stone. "I hope you'll wait for me up there. I may take a while to get there, but I'll join you someday alright?"

Tenten leaned down a pressed a gentle kiss on the name. "Remember, I will always love you. You were my best friend, my sparring partner, my teammate, and most of all, you were my love." Tenten backed away from the stone and then, in a quiet, faint voice. "I'll see you tomorrow, Neji. Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
